


Gan's Gambit

by SteveCaster



Category: Blake's 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveCaster/pseuds/SteveCaster
Summary: (Drabble) Gan wishes to prove his intellectual worth so challenges Avon to a game of chess.





	Gan's Gambit

Gan twirled the chess piece between his fingers. Maybe now was the time. The moment to challenge Avon and prove there was more to him than strength.  
Surreptitiously, Gan had watched Avon’s chess games for many months. Countless nights he’d painstakingly reviewed each sacrifice, each error. He knew where each opponent had failed. He knew how to win.  
When asked, Avon eyed him with distaste but Gan held his nerve and got himself a game. Avon played with disinterest.  
Until Gan’s masterstroke.  
Avon sat up straighter. Incredulity crossed his face and maybe a hint of admiration.  
“Well now,” Avon murmured.


End file.
